Loyautés
by windspans
Summary: Ils sont deux, et ils ont parfois l'impression d'être contre tout l'Empire. Noah, Drace, et il n'y a presque plus personne pour se souvenir que les chiens à Landis n'avaient jamais qu'un seul maître.


Ça manquait fortement de fics dans cette catégorie - j'ai décidé d'aider à y remédier en rajoutant la mienne. Il y a un bout de temps que j'ai commencé à l'écrire, mais elle faisait de la résistance. Enfin, c'est fini. Ma première en français, en passant. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!  
Et non, c'est pas à moi.

**

* * *

**

**Loyautés**

**

* * *

**

Ils se voient pour la première fois lorsqu'ils se percutent dans un couloir, et bien qu'il l'aide à se relever, ils ne se regardent pas vraiment, tous deux gênés et se demandant pourquoi quelque chose d'aussi cliché leur arrive à _eux, _et se quittent rapidement, chacun de son côté.

(_Il n'y a personne d'autre, heureusement, pour les voir, leur rappeler cet embarrassant épisode, et plus tard, évoquant ensemble ce moment, ils ont tous les deux un reste de gêne, et, après un éclat de rire nerveux, passent rapidement à un autre sujet_.)

* * *

La première fois qu'ils se regardent vraiment, il se retrouve avec une lame sur la gorge, et se considère heureux que ce ne soit qu'un entraînement. Elle sourit derrière son heaume, et lorsqu'il réussit à se dégager, ils reprennent leur danse d'acier, et continuent bien après que tous les autres soient partis, jusqu'après le coucher du soleil derrière les murs d'Archades, et quand ils se quittent, c'est avec le rire dans les yeux et le début de ce qui, _peut-être_, pourrait passer pour de l'amitié. 

(_Les casques sont envoyés sur l'herbe vers le milieu de la séance, et elle remarque le halo que fait le soleil dans ses cheveux blonds, si inhabituels dans ce royaume où la majorité de la population a un coloris plus sombre, et son moment d'inattention permet à son adversaire de passer sous sa garde, et elle se retrouve à terre, le regardant d'en bas, ses yeux gris-bleu beaucoup trop amusés à son goût, et d'une poussée elle le fait tomber et la rejoindre dans l'herbe, et les armes sont délaissées, et elle ne croit pas avoir tant rit depuis son enfance.)

* * *

_

Ils sont promus en même temps, le même jour, et il y a comme une atmosphère de défi entre eux deux. Elle, cela l'amuse, la pousse à faire mieux. Lui se souvient de ses jeux et ses compétitions avec son frère, et arrête net ses réflexions, avant que son expression ne trahisse sa mélancolie subite. Et il n'est pas sûr, mais il lui semble que sa présence l'aide à penser à autre chose.

(_L'armure est un poids nouveau, une nouvelle responsabilité, mais ils sont tous les deux prêts, jeunes et ambitieux et impatients, et leurs yeux se croisent très brièvement, et un imperceptible sourire se dessine sur leurs lèvres, inaperçu des autres Juges.)

* * *

_

Étant les deux plus jeunes, ils travaillent souvent ensemble, la consciencieuse efficacité de l'un balançant l'impétuosité parfois tapageuse de l'autre. Ils se complètent, d'une façon qui lui est complètement nouvelle, et qu'elle n'a jamais ressenti auparavant. Lui si, à un degré encore plus fort, mais il doit s'avouer qu'il ne se serait jamais attendu à si bien anticiper les pensées et les actions de quelqu'un qui n'est pas de sa famille.

(_Il s'occupe de la récupération d'informations, elle de la protection du dernier-né de l'Empereur. Ils ne se battent plus beaucoup, laissent cette tâche aux soldats. Les heures au bureau passent vite, plus vite que prévu. Tant mieux pour eux.)

* * *

_

Puis la guerre est déclarée contre Dalmasca, et ils sont plus occupés que jamais, et se voient de moins en moins. Et pendant plusieurs semaines, elle ne le voit plus du tout, et tout ce qu'elle peut obtenir comme information se résume à 'mission'. Elle attend, et lorsqu'il revient enfin la guerre est gagnée, le roi tué par son capitaine, et elle se demande pourquoi il est si étrangement silencieux. Elle finit par se décider et va le voir dans ses appartements deux jours plus tard, et le trouve affaissé dans une chaise, le regard dans le vide et l'air perdu, et, sans avoir à réfléchir, elle l'enveloppe de ses bras comme elle le ferait pour un enfant qui aurait eu un cauchemar.

_(Non pas un cauchemar, mais bien la réalité, qui s'échappe par fragments de sa bouche, et elle sent son cœur se briser un peu pour lui et pour son frère – qui non, n'a jamais trahi personne d'autre que l'homme qu'elle tient en ce moment, sa voix entrecoupées et se brisant tous les deux ou trois mots, et ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard, lorsqu'il se tait, exténué, qu'elle pose, prudemment, ses lèvres sur les siennes, et il se relaxe dans ses bras, les yeux moins __sombres, et, lentement, lui sourit.)

* * *

_

La vie continue après la guerre, et il va de mieux en mieux, bien que son regard est plus sombre ces temps-ci, surtout lorsqu'il revient de ses rares passages à Nalbina, et elle est la seule à voir sous la façade moqueuse et sarcastique. Ils se voient de plus en plus en dehors du travail, et leur relation s'approfondit avec le temps. Les autres Juges ne remarquent pas, ou, du moins, ne disent rien. La vie passe, aussi normale qu'elle peut l'être.

_(Elle n'a jamais beaucoup aimé la politique, a toujours préféré un duel à une joute verbale, mais il est là qui regarde et commente, et avec elle ils surveillent tous les deux __Vayne de près, parce qu'ils n'ont pas manqué la lueur ambitieuse qui s'allume, par éclairs, dans ses yeux.)

* * *

_

Puis, après deux ans, la résistance à Dalmasca commence à s'agiter plus que d'habitude, et, en grande partie impuissants, ils regardent les évènements se dérouler. Elle le voit, après qu'il ait appris que son frère s'est échappé, et elle n'est pas sûre, même après tout ce temps, s'il en est heureux ou frustré. Tout s'accélère après cela; la perte du Léviathan, la disparition momentanée du jeune prince. Il sait que Vayne prépare quelque chose. Tous deux restent proches, ont tous deux promis de protéger Larsa au-dessus de tout autre, et ils savent que le danger principal se trouve dans le palais-même.

_(Elle le connaît, le petit prince, a aidé à l'élever, et elle sait qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à donner sa vie pour lui, et il est loyal à elle et son pays d'adoption. __Ils passent quelques rares moment ensemble, fiévreux et précipités, parce qu'ils sentent tous les deux que leur temps coule à sa fin.)

* * *

_

Puis ce à quoi ils s'attendaient sans avoir pu l'empêcher arrive, et l'Empereur est mort, son aîné déplorant d'un ton qui ne masque en rien le triomphe cet assassinat, accusant l'un des sénateurs. Et lorsqu'ils se retrouvent dans la salle, le parricide et les Juges, elle ne peut plus se retenir et lève la voix contre lui. Lui espère, contre toute raison, que ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve, mais lorsque l'ordre vient, il sait que ce n'est pas le cas.

Il est agenouillé au-dessus d'elle, lame hors du fourreau, et hésite. Et, son casque reposant quelque part plus loin, elle lève les yeux pour rencontrer les siens, et il sait ce qu'elle veut dire. Ses dernières paroles sont pour Larsa. Il acquiesce, presque imperceptiblement, et fait glisser l'acier entre ses côtes. Elle ferme les yeux, et tout est fini, en silence.

Il se relève, sa loyauté prouvée aux yeux de Vayne. Un bon chien, soumis et docile, et personne ne remarque l'éclair de rage dans ses yeux.

_(Ce que le père savait, et son fils pas, c'est que les chiens de Landis, les pâles chiens-loups de son enfance, n'obéissaient jamais qu'à un seul maître.)_

_

* * *

_

**.fin.**


End file.
